Intercrossed
by Tari Helyanwe
Summary: Unlikely paths cross and intermingle. A singer and her best friend have their lives changed after their pasts catch up with them which complicates their current lives. Juggling music careers, private lives, saving the Earth, and budding romance is more than what they bargained for. OC pairings with main characters to come. Occurs before the competition between universe 6 and 7.
1. Chapter 1 - Crossed Paths

Riding in a limo, a young woman gazes outside the tinted window, tapping a finger on her lap and resting her chin on her palm while her elbow rests on what little space there is on the door frame. Black hair cascades down her shoulders and onto the seat, with great care to not have sat on any of it. The window that separated the backseat from the driver is rolled up.

"We could have just flown. This driver…" Her patience is wearing thin, and thoughts of pulling over and driving the limo herself started to brew.

A grin comes her way, as the woman's companion begins to respond. "That wouldn't look good for the press. I thought you said to keep a low profile, anyway?" Another woman sat across from her, same hair style as her friend: blunt cut bangs, long black hair, yet hers has a bit more volume than the other woman, who has a more sleek look. The big difference between them, besides their clothing, is that she has brown fox ears and a slender brown tail. "Besides, we get to finish our ice cream sandwiches!"

Looking at her friend enjoying the treat only makes her give a wry smile before biting into hers. Pistachio ice cream sandwiches are hard to come by, and eating them on the literal fly wouldn't have been all that enjoyable. "I wonder what this Bulma person is like. She and her family's rich, so what sort of event do they need me to sing at?" Her tone comes off as bored already with rich people using their status to pull special requests.

"Hmm?" The other woman pauses in taking her next bite. "You think they want you to sing at one of their events, Ria?"

To that question, Ria can only shrug. "Why else would they contact my agent for a meeting with Vivid? And you know Benny is picky about who gets to chat chit with me in private." She goes on to lick the sides of the ice cream bar, trying to prevent any of it from dripping down her fingers. It's then that she opens up the center compartment of the seat next to her for the hidden box of tissues and uses it to hold the ice cream sandwich.

Now it was the other woman's turn to shrug. "You're a big name celebrity, so who knows what they could want. Just don't agree to be a mascot or anything." She finally continues to eat her treat, using a napkin to wipe off what little of the ice cream that was melting.

"Yeah, that's your job, Nira," is the quip Ria gives before Nira throws the tissue she used at her. It isn't done out of malice, as Ria laughs while Nira smiles.

"These ears don't equal a mascot, okay!" There is a short pause before she adds, "and neither is the tail!"

With the atmosphere much more lively, the drive down the busy streets of West City seems much faster. Pedestrians going about their daily lives go unnoticed as the two not only continued on conversing, they readied themselves to present their personas to the world. They also finished their ice cream sandwiches.

The limo pulls up to Capsule Corp, the driver putting the vehicle in park and exits in order to open up the passenger door. Out steps Nira first, dressed in brown knee high boots with low heels, jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black leather biker jacket.

"Hey, look, it's Vixen!" A small crowd of passer-bys take notice of the appearance of the limo, and flock to see the famous face. On her guard, Nira, known to the public as Vixen, prepares for Ria emergence from the vehicle. "Oh wow, it's really her! It's Vivid!"

Part of the preparation routine included clipping in a few hair extensions in a neon green color hidden within her hair, lining her dark eyes with shocking blue liner, and tinted lip moisturizer. It all comes together with her ensemble of the same biker jacket but in purple, a leopard print sleeveless dress in a yellow background, and short black boots, also with low heels.

As she steps out, Vixen makes sure the path to the entrance is free of anyone trying to get too close. One person does, a gangly middle aged man with thick glasses and a scruffy face, but is quickly shut down by Vixen simply lifting him effortlessly by the back of his shirt. His feet dangle from the ground as she moves him to the side, on his feet. It's then that Bulma comes out, and she sure did catch the feat of...mild strength, as she would compare it.

"Hey, you're stronger than you look!" Bulma smiles to them both and extends a hand to Vivid first. "It's really nice to meet you!" Once Vivid shakes her hand, it's also extended to Vixen, which she, too, shakes. "Let's head inside. It's much quieter there."

Vivid gives Bulma a cheeky grin as they step inside, her limo pulling off in the background once they're inside. "Maybe we shouldn't have taken the limo." She nudges Vixen with her elbow, playing up on their conversation from earlier. Vixen just shakes her head, but smiles. "We had to get here somehow, and our car's in the shop."

Bulma looks back to them over her shoulders. "It's totally my fault. I really should have arranged for a helicopter to pick you guys up. Sorry about that. It would have saved you some trouble."

Vixen lifts up her hands and shrugs. "We always run into trouble, so we're used to it."

"Yeah, not running into trouble would be too weird," Vivid added in. Bulma looks to them, surprised to hear that. "What? You don't remember that time someone tried to join me on stage before I pushed him into the crowd? That started a moshpit, but it wasn't even that sorta song!" The memory makes her laugh, because that guy tried to sue her, and instead he ended up having to pay for damaging her equipment.

"You live your life according to your name, huh?" Vivid nods at Bulma's statement, wearing a proud smile.

"Absolutely!"

The area they are lead to is a spacious balcony with a small table set up for three. Tea is the be served with strawberry short cake sitting under a glass cover. As they step out, a man seemingly coming from out the sky lands in front of them, followed by another, much taller, person.

"Hiya, Bulma!" Goku waves to Bulma and her guests, who blink in confusion at the sudden appearance. Any further words are cut off as she digs in on him.

"What have I told you about coming over unannounced like that, doofus!" Her ire is enough to make him appear apologetic.

"Sorry! We were just nearby training and thought we could get something to eat-"

"WELL YOU CAN'T! I've got important business with Vivid right now!" Her blue eyes shift over to the taller fellow, her finger ready to point and anger ready to form words from her lips. But seeing him stare not at her, but her guest, in bewilderment, stops her. Bulma then looks back, seeing that Vixen is just a bit perplexed, not really for people flying, but for Vivid's reaction.

Vivid's eyes are wide for a moment before she composes herself and places hands on either side of her hips. Her surprise is gone, and in its place is irritation.

"Where have you been, Piccolo?"

Now it's everyone else's turn for surprise to set in at the acknowledgment between the two, whom they thought had no connection just moments ago. Moments of silence pass as they two seem as if the others aren't there, and in that while Piccolo withers a bit under Vivid's glare. Bulma is the first person to speak up. "You...know him?"

Vivid nods once, not taking her eyes off the green man. Before he could answer, a gruff voice cuts in.

"Lunch is taking too long, woman!"

All parties turn to Vegeta, arms crossed and in his sparring armor. By the looks of how pristine it is, he's yet to use it in training. Vegeta scans the small crowd, noting two new faces, and one of those faces is covered in pure shock. His face scowls at being stared at so blatantly. "What's with you?"

Vixen, shocked beyond words, manages to at least lift up a finger to point at him before she starts to form words again.

"...Prince Vegeta..."


	2. Chapter 2 - When We Crossed

**[Years ago, before Future Trunks paid a visit to the past]**

The sun beats down in the already arid desert-like area. Heat pouring from the ground makes the scenery hazy, but that doesn't stop Ria from having to change a tire. She grumbles to herself about the luck she has, not just because she blew a tire, but also because she just happened to have bought two spares before her journey. It also doesn't help that wearing cargo pants and black combat boots made her more miserable. At least the white tank top gave her skin breathing room. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she continues working to fix the problem, removing the last lug nut with a wrench and finally pulling the tire from the hub and laying it on its side, so it doesn't stupidly roll away.

Above her, in the sky, eyes are watching her and the surrounding area. Rarely does anyone come through, and most that stop find it hard to get out due to bandits or even passing out from the heat. The person wonders if they'll make it out, since they aren't the only one in the area, and they definitely don't seem like bandits.

Suddenly, the sound of a gun being cocked is the only warning the person gets before a shot rings out, barely missing a shoulder but damaging fabric. Peering down properly, he can see that the woman didn't even turn around, but there's definitely a gun fixed between her arm and torso.

 _'How could she even make that shot?'_ There isn't more time for questions as she turns fully to continue firing at him. Perhaps not hearing anything fall or explode causes her to make good on her attack. The distance of a few hundred feet from the ground is easily crossed, causing Ria to gasp when he suddenly appears in front of her. He goes to grab her wrist, which is easily caught, and forces the gun from her hand.

 _'The hell is this?!'_ Ria grits her teeth at the new foe, glowering at him, and a whirlwind whipping up around her. This catches her opponent off guard, making it too late to dodge the bullet aimed at his shin. He looks down, seeing that the gun he forced from her hand had never dropped to the ground, but is floating in the air. Ria uses the distraction to twist herself around, so her arms are crossed above her, and pulls them down as her attacker is still holding onto her wrists, causing him to land on the hood of her car. The jack keeping the car up still manages to keep doing so.

The attacker loses his grip on her wrists, and finds himself in quite the predicament. One gun, floating, but pointed at his temple, and another one at the other temple, held by Ria. Her eyes glow a light grey color as she grips her weapon. Getting a good look at him, she definitely hasn't seen anyone like him before. Green, pointy ears, really tall, and fast. "Who sent you?"

Piccolo growls a bit at her, wondering how he got bested by a human with guns. He can tell there's more to her than just that, but it doesn't make the sting of defeat less. "No one." That answer only makes her push the muzzle of the weapon into his head more, her finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Don't lie to me. You're with those guys that are following me, aren't you?" Ria gestures with her head to the small mountains and dips in the area. She watches his face, trying to read any lies from it, but all she sees is bewilderment.

"So you noticed them, too?"

Ria and Piccolo had little time to decipher each other as a machine gun goes off, pelting the ground next to them with a line of bullets that makes its way towards them quickly. Ria collects the floating gun with a swipe of her hand before rolling onto the hood and over to the other side. Crouching, she uses the time hiding to count the number of bullets in her weapons. The car moves behind her, signaling that the other person moved from their spot. Peeking over the edge of the car, Ria sees him surveying the area. An eyebrow is raised as she gives him a skeptical look. "Do you want to get yourself killed, green man?"

Piccolo only looks over his shoulder to her, his eyes the only real parts visible over his armor. "Fight if you want, but don't get in my way." He flies off, much to the astonishment of Ria. As if she didn't just see him fly earlier.

 _'Get a grip, Ria!'_ She tries to give herself a pep talk while watching the action unfold. Piccolo makes quick work of the small legion by dodging bullets, throwing low energy blasts meant to only toss them back upon impact on the ground, and simply getting too close for them to properly retaliate and throwing them far away. One assailant lifts up a rocket launcher to aim at Piccolo, only to be shot by Ria from her position some feet away. Unfortunately, the rocket gets launched due to a finger contracting around the trigger before she could get her shot in. This forces her to stand, place her guns on the hood of the car and outstretch her arms and spread her fingers, her palms facing the fighting area.

Turning around after hearing the rocket launch and head towards him, Piccolo feels a strong gust of wind form around him, but more specifically around the rocket. It changes trajectory, landing over to where the last of the small army was hiding beyond a hill. Watching the explosion and plume of smoke rise, along with screams that faded away, Piccolo still isn't sure what just happened. He looks over to where Ria is, seeing her stance and those same light grey eyes, which are returning to their natural dark brown color.

He makes his way over to her, using flight to close the distance. Ria doesn't move when he gets close to her. It's clear to him that she's either not afraid of him, feels confident that she could take him down, or that she didn't care if she'd die trying. Piccolo towers over most people, but her much more so, standing at barely five foot five. Ria looks up at him, eyes alit with determination, and sweat pouring down her face. It's still hot, after all.

"Teach me how to fight like that."


End file.
